Dead and Alive!
by Zanji of clan okami
Summary: The begin of a new life dosen't uselly start with you dieing but for these two kohana ninjas the old saying death is only the beginning it all to true *harems*


**AN: Well heres a new story that has been flying around in my head for a while I've always wanted to do a naruto bleach crossever but I never could come up with a perfect way to start it off untill now now most people have just naruto in the bleach world or have everybody, but not me only a select few will actually make an appearances.**

**For fans of my other story angles blood and fullmoon I have good news and bad news. Bad news I've given up on fullmoon and put it up for addoption, but good news Angles blood is still being on worked on.**

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Hallow speaking"**

_**"Demon/Hallow thinking"**_

"Spirt zanbato"speaking

_"Spirt zanbato"__ thinking_

**Disclamer(The only one you'll see) I'm borke so I don't own shit**

**Dead...and Alive?**

**Chapter 1**

The sasuke retrivel mission was a succues but for some the price was to high two of Kohana most promissing gennin died to ensure the mission succues. The first was Hyuga Neji died defeting Kidomaru of the sound five the arrowos he used were laced with a small amount posion he died on the way to the hospital. And the second it was kakashi who witness helpless the end of team seven. He arrived it time to see a second level cruse mark powerd chidori and a demonic powerd rasengan, he wacthed as his star student periced his knuckheaded student's heart and his knuckheaded student redricet his attack from the others forehead to a lower target.

Uzumaki Naruto lost his life, but Uchiha Sasuke lost his eyes now in kohana many were celiberating the death of the demon but a good few of very importint people were mouring. A small part of this group were wepping for the lost of the only loaly uchiha because as soon as Tsunade learnd of her little brothers death she had sasuke exucutied for treson and muder of a fellow kohana nin's muder(much to and outrage of the council and many of the villagers), but the rest were mouring the lost of two good friends/rivils/love intrest. But this is not were we start our no this starts a little way from kohana.

Neji hyuga was...shocked to say the least here standing infront of him was what once his oppoent but now he became a monsters spider like creature with a hole in its chest were its heart should be and a mask over his face right as the creature lunged at him it dissaperd into flicks of light was a monster of a man welding a beaten up sword he could see numerious scars on his body that he could see past the clothes he wore and a black eye pacth over his left eye. "I'm sure you have many questions and the be answerd but first we have one more soul to pick up." said the man infront of him before he bagan to walk off while signaling him to follow.

Walking behind the giant neji soon came accros a valley were neji could tell a huge battle took places. "Hey neji your dead too." A voice said that neji new could belong to only one person turing neji recived his second shock of the day there standing next to a pink haired little girl who was dressed the same as the man next to him only here sword was in better conditon. "N-Naruto you died as well?"

"Yhea the teme killed me, guess I won't become hokage huh."Naruto laughed scracthing his head in embersment.

"As much as I like happy reuions,"The man said sarcasticly, "Its time to send you guys on your way."

"Wait were are you sending us?" Naruto asked.

"The Soul Society or as you guys would call it heaven." The little girl said cheerfully before she slamed the butt of here sword into naruto's forhead.

Startled Neji could only wacth as the blond loudmouth began to dissaper into flecks of light before samething began happing to him as the man slamed his sword into him.

"So what do you think about thouse two kenny?" the little girl asked.

"Thouse two have high Reiatsu things are going to get intersting." Kenpachi said before he opened to the door to Soul Society .

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: Short but sweet well thats the first chapter of dead and alive I know it was really short but i needed to get that part done quickly don't worry the next chapters should be longer I hope anyways next chapter will show naruto and neji's adventure in Soul Society and there funeral back in kohana remembier this is AU menning I can do anything I want with this story. Read and Review**


End file.
